Indulgence
by June Ellie
Summary: In which Giorgio debates the pros and cons of moving on a lazy afternoon.


**This time, I have no excuse for this one. Behold the fluffiest and crackiest thing I have ever written (or will ever write, for that matter :P). This is a standalone oneshot that's pretty much not meant to be taken seriously :P**

* * *

The only thing worse than feeling bored is feeling bored and too lazy to move.

Giorgio grumbles discontentedly as he nestles down into his sofa, trying to find the perfect position. Admittedly, it's hardly the worst place to be right now. He's lying on a soft and comfy sofa in the cosy apartment he shares with Evan. It's nice and warm, and as he sinks into the welcoming fabric, he feels so very comfortable.

There's just a few problems with it.

One, of course, is that Evan isn't lying in his arms and cuddling with him. As a matter of fact, he's nowhere in the apartment at all.

Evan's absence is actually the reason he's lying here in the first place.

Usually, Giorgio's favourite routine when he's off duty is to stay in his warm, comfortable bed as long as possible, cuddling sleepily with Evan until his boyfriend manages to persuade him to get up.

Unfortunately, he found himself rudely awakened far too early this morning by Evan's unexpected and entirely unwelcome absence from their bed. It had taken several minutes for his groggy mind to realise why he was (marginally) awake, after which he found that he was still incredibly sleepy but unable to get back to sleep without Evan by his side.

After several long minutes of just lying there, he'd finally given up and dragged himself out of bed. Upon getting up, he discovered a note on the bedside table that Evan must have left for him, saying something about finishing up some leftover reports.

Or maybe it was about going to hang out with Alan and Wesley. He hadn't been awake enough at the time to read it properly, and he hadn't seen the need to either; whatever the note said, it was quite clear that the apartment was going to be Evan–less for far too long.

Seeing as he couldn't sleep but was too tired to do anything else, he soon found himself lying on his sofa and aimlessly flipping through TV channels, finally settling on an old movie that was showing.

Of course, he'd eventually dozed off in the middle of it, drifting in and out of sleep for the next few hours until he'd finally come awake again to find it was already late afternoon.

Which brings him to his second problem: The TV is still on.

It's not quite loud enough for him to really pay attention to, but just loud enough to be a nuisance while he's trying to get comfortable.

He **could** just turn it off, but the remote is sitting just out of reach on the coffee table, right where he left it earlier.

Cursing his lack of forethought, Giorgio briefly entertains the idea of simply getting up to retrieve it. But the thought of expending the tremendous amount of energy required to actually **move** prompts a pre–emptive groan of dread. Suddenly, his limbs feel as heavy as lead, and the sofa seems so delightfully snug that he can't even begin to imagine leaving its comforting embrace.

A small part of him mentally scolds himself for how lazy he's being today. After all, as a VSSE agent, he should be ever vigilant and ready for action; he's long since learned that trouble often strikes when he's least expecting it.

The rest of him shuts down that line of thinking. With how hectic and stressful his job often is, being able to while away the time indulging his love for sleep and doing pretty much nothing at all is a rare luxury that deserves to be cherished.

Besides, it's a Saturday, and his first **proper** day off in nearly a month.

The last mission he and Evan were sent on ended up being drawn out far longer than it should have thanks to bureaucratic red tape and idiots who prioritised playing politics over keeping civilians safe. Given how much overtime he's been putting in recently, he thinks he's more than earned the right to relax a bit today.

If only he could get properly comfortable right now, this would probably be a perfect day.

His hand twitches weakly as he makes an abortive, half–hearted attempt to reach for the remote. Naturally, the innocent–looking but utterly evil device refuses to budge an inch. Giorgio considers glaring at it, but he can't quite muster up the energy to do so.

Letting out a huge yawn, he blearily rubs his eyes. While he's mostly comfortable lying here, he has to admit that he's rather bored.

Watching television is obviously not an option; he can't exactly change channels right now, and even if he were content to just watch whatever's showing at the moment, it's not loud enough to hear properly. Besides, he'd have to actually focus on the screen, which seems far too much effort to be worth it.

He could text Evan and see what his partner is up to, but his phone is currently sitting on his bedside table. If the remote is too far away for him right now, then getting up to retrieve his phone might as well be an entire expedition.

Actually getting up and going to look for Evan is **definitely** not going to happen anytime soon.

Admittedly, the thought of being able to gaze upon his partner's incredibly attractive features is rather appealing. But while he loves Evan with all his heart, **nothing** could possibly be enough motivation for him to get off the sofa right now, let alone leave the comfort of his apartment and actually **walk** around for an indeterminate amount of time. In fact, simply thinking about such a strenuous undertaking is enough to exhaust him already.

Giorgio groans again, frustratedly scrubbing a hand across his face.

Maybe a snooze will help. Nothing too overboard; just a short nap to recharge for a while. Perhaps the next time he wakes up, he'll actually have enough energy to do something; maybe it'll even be enough to move or, God forbid, get up.

Yes, napping sounds pleasant right now. He'll just close his eyes for five minutes… Maybe ten…

* * *

Giorgio slowly becomes aware of a firm poking sensation intruding upon the blissful oblivion enveloping him, drawing him out of his slumber.

Growling in annoyance, he clumsily swats at whatever's poking him, trying to shoo it away.

Moments later, he realises his mistake as the poking stops, only to be replaced by a strong grip on his shoulder that begins shaking him insistently.

After several minutes of futilely attempting to ignore his (incredibly persistent) foe, Giorgio lets out a long groan, forcing his eyes open a crack.

When his blurry vision finally focuses, he sees a very familiar face staring down at him.

"Were you seriously just lying here all day?" Evan asks disbelievingly.

As Giorgio blinks at him, yawning widely, Evan scoops up the remote, finally shutting off the TV.

Blessed silence fills the room, and Giorgio sighs with relief.

"You're my hero, Evan," he mumbles sleepily, smiling up at his boyfriend with a rush of gratitude.

Evan scoffs, raising an eyebrow. "Is there some reason you couldn't simply turn it off by yourself?"

Giorgio frowns a bit at the question. "I couldn't reach the remote." Surely that should have been perfectly obvious?

Apparently not, seeing as Evan's response is to stare at Giorgio again before shaking his head.

"Gi… You know what? Never mind, that's not important right now. Are you seriously telling me you spent the entire day sleeping? I must have messaged you a hundred times!"

Briefly, Giorgio remembers that his phone is probably still lying somewhere in the bedroom. If Evan **had** been texting him, he definitely wouldn't have heard it.

"Where'd you go anyway?"

Evan narrows his eyes at Giorgio in response. "I was hanging out with Alan and Wesley, like I said in my note. Don't tell me you didn't see **that** either?"

Ah, right. The note which he'd been too groggy to read earlier.

"I know you've been tired recently because of how busy we've been at work, so I left you to catch up on your sleep. I figured you'd sleep in for a while and join us once you woke up. I didn't actually expect to find you **still** sleeping when I got back!"

"I was just having a nap," Giorgio retorts somewhat petulantly. "Why'd you have to wake me?"

"A nap?" Evan repeats incredulously. "What kind of nap leaves you still fast asleep at nearly 9 pm?"

Giorgio blinks a bit at that. Glancing outside, he's slightly startled to find that Evan is right: The sky outside is pitch–black, and night has apparently fallen.

"I guess I **might** have overslept a little," he admits, rubbing his eyes as a sleepy yawn escapes him. "Ugh… I'm still so tired though…"

Evan can't help but laugh.

"You know, anybody else would probably be wide awake after spending the whole day sleeping," he comments teasingly. "But I bet you'll have no problem falling asleep tonight. Coming to bed?"

Giorgio frowns slightly, considering his options.

On one hand, the thought of sinking into his warm, comfortable bed is so wonderfully appealing, especially since Evan will be in it too.

On the other hand, going to bed means he actually has to move, and the sofa is still unwilling to release him from its grip.

He presses his palms against the surface of the sofa, trying to persuade his sluggish body to cooperate. When it inevitably refuses, he flops back down with a helpless whimper.

"I can't move," he whines. "I'm too tired to get up."

Somehow, his heartless boyfriend is entirely unmoved by his pitiful state.

"Gi, you're the only person I know who could possibly be tired after lounging around and doing nothing all day," Evan retorts, rolling his eyes. "Come on, get up already. Are you planning to just lie there forever?"

He begins insistently tugging on Giorgio's arm, with approximately the same results as Giorgio's earlier attempts to get up.

"I don't want to move," Giorgio protests sleepily. His other hand closes around Evan's wrist, stopping the younger agent's movements.

"Just stay here with me."

Evan lets out an amused laugh, but to Giorgio's disappointment, he shakes his head and pulls away.

"Don't know if you've noticed, but this sofa isn't meant for two people to comfortably sleep on all night."

He pouts at that; Evan is entirely right, but that doesn't mean he has to like it.

"Carry me then?" He pleads, giving Evan his best puppy dog eyes.

Apparently he needs practice; this time, Evan actually snorts.

"You want me to throw my back out carrying your deadweight to bed because you're too lazy to walk? Forget it."

"You're so mean, Evan!" He exclaims, injecting as much hurt into his voice as he can manage.

Why is his boyfriend being so cruel? Can't he see how much agony Giorgio is in?

Far from looking remorseful or contrite, Evan snickers, cocking his head to one side as he thoughtfully considers Giorgio.

"Mean, am I?" There's an oddly teasing lilt to his voice.

Before Giorgio has a chance to decipher it, Evan kneels down, placing himself at eye level with Giorgio.

His fingers lightly ghost across Giorgio's cheek, making the older agent's breath hitch…

And in the same instant, Evan leans over and presses a warm, wet kiss against Giorgio's neck.

Giorgio gasps, shuddering with pleasure as certain parts of his body suddenly feel **very** awake.

The younger agent doesn't just stop there either; instead, he plants a trail of light kisses down Giorgio's neck, stopping just before he reaches the older man's chest. He seems to take extra pleasure in teasing Giorgio, gently nipping at his exposed skin even as Giorgio shivers uncontrollably.

Unable to withstand this slow torment, Giorgio lets out an involuntary moan, breathing ragged and unsteady.

Evan's teeth lightly graze Giorgio's skin one last time before he finally pulls away, grinning smugly when his squirming partner whines in protest.

"Well? Are you still feeling too lazy to move?"

Too breathless to respond, Giorgio settles for attempting to calm his racing heart. He's flushed and feverish, as though he's just come out of a firefight, and his skin feels so hypersensitive that the slightest touch would probably be enough to make him melt into a puddle right now.

All traces of sleepiness are long gone. His body is telling him, loud and clear, that he is thoroughly awake and **very** aroused right now.

Evan's lips quirk upwards into a smile. Winking suggestively, he begins to vanish in the direction of their bedroom.

It barely takes a moment's thought. In one fluid movement, Giorgio springs up from where he's lying, catching up to Evan with a few quick strides.

Moments later, the bedroom door swings shut with a firm click.

* * *

As it turns out, Evan was wrong: Giorgio ends up wide awake for most of the night.

A part of him knows he'll probably regret it when morning comes and his aching body starts begging for more sleep again.

But right now, as he snuggles against his warm partner, drifting off for the final time today, Giorgio finds, to his immense satisfaction, that he wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
